


Untitled Dom!Clark

by Poledancingdinos



Series: Sex Toy Special [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom Clark Kent, F/M, Femsub, Light Bondage, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, soft dom clark kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Clark makes a deal with his girlfriend, who is also his submissive, that she can buy one sex toy of her choice in exchange for her good behaviour at a gala. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Clark Kent/She
Series: Sex Toy Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098956
Kudos: 6





	Untitled Dom!Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read as a reader insert.
> 
> Warnings at the bottom

Clark suspected that he would live to regret his promise, but he couldn’t help himself. She had looked at him with those innocent eyes which melted his heart every time. They had made an agreement: One toy of her choice with no vetoes in exchange for her good behaviour. Nothing was forbidden but he would be the one to dictate how it would be used. He was accustomed to her being a little bratty when something displeased her, but he felt it would be better to earn her collaboration with a reward rather than the threat of punishment for this particular occasion.

Bruce was hosting a highly mediatised gala which Clark needed to attend and he wanted her to be his date. She enjoyed the part where she got to wear a fancy new dress and stand by his side while he wore a dashing suit, but she found those types of events dreadfully dull and tended to act… inappropriately to relieve her boredom.

She knew the best categories to choose from, they had discussed the limits thoroughly before they began partaking in their dynamic, and this did, in fact, respect everything negotiated. It was just a little… demeaning. He’d sat on the bed for almost ten minutes after returning from the store, simply staring at the box containing a purple, elephant-shaped cock ring complete with a little opening for a bullet vibrator that made the truck flap when it was turned on.

Luckily, the deal had had the intended effect, however much of his ego he’d have to compromise later. She behaved like the perfect companion all evening, participating in polite conversation, smiling brightly for pictures and dancing gracefully with anyone who asked, her long, plum-colored dress flowing with every turn.

Clark sat back in his chair, sipping his glass of champagne, watching the way her eyes lit up whenever one of her dance partners made her laugh. The sound of her giggling was so familiar that he could hear it over all the chatter and the music. Bruce teased him endlessly about how smitten he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He watched the way in which she would shake her hips while glancing over her shoulder to be sure his eyes were on her.

After the last of the evening’s speeches were made, Clark stood to join his beloved girlfriend for a dance. He set a hand on her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

“I think it’s time we went home. What do you think, my love?”

“Are you sure? It’s still early.”

Clark leant down to whisper in her ear so only she heard his next words.

“You know very well that you have been pushing your luck and teasing me for the last hour. Now, if you want your reward, I would suggest you quit while you’re still ahead.”

Her lips quirked up into a guilty smile as she shied away from his gaze.

“Well, then I think we should say our goodbyes to our host.”

The car ride home was filled with coy smiles, lustful glances, and flirtatious caresses. When they walked into their shared home, Clark fully took on his dominant role. He ushered her to clean her face and remove her makeup but ordered that she keep her dress and heels on. In the meantime, he removed his tie, dinner jacket and waistcoat then set a pillow on the ground before sitting on at the foot of the bed.

She stepped out of the en suite a few minutes later, her lipstick and eye makeup removed but still as beautiful as ever.

“Strip slowly then kneel for me, Kitten.”

She did as she was told, turning her back to Clark so he could help her unzip her dress before slowly slipping it down her shoulders and letting it pool at her feet. He groaned as she revealed her strapless bodysuit in the same plum color as the dress.

“How did I not see you put that on?”

She turned to face him, keeping her head bowed.

“I was a little sneaky, Sir. I bought it without your permission as a surprise. Do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous, but I think it would look better on the ground with that dress.”

She bit her bottom lip as she reached back, unclasping the bra and sliding the thin lace over her hips, and letting it fall down her legs. She knelt on the prepared cushion, facing Clark. She rubbed at her neck which was bare after removing the delicate necklace she had paired with her outfit.

“Oh, Kitten… Are you missing your collar my sweet girl?”

She nodded shily.

“You know the rules, Kitten. Use your words.”

“Sir, may I please have my collar?”

“Of course.”

He rose from the bed, walking over to the nightstand on which all the items Clark planned to use had been laid out. He returned with her collar, gently placing it around her neck, adjusting the buckle to her preferred fit. It was more of a decoration than anything else, not being solid enough to be pulled repeatedly but she liked the way it made her feel both owned and cared for. He stood, tracing the apple of her cheek with his knuckles.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir. Please continue.”

“Do you need me to tell you how I plan to reward you for being such a good girl?”

She shook her head, “I want the surprise.”

Clark smiled. “Alright then.”

He began by blindfolding her with his silk tie then placed a pair of padded cuffs on her wrist, pulling her hands together behind her back. He put the other pair of cuffs on her ankles but didn’t connect them to her wrists.

Clark finished removing his clothes letting her squirm in anticipation. He was left in nothing but his black briefs when he knelt behind her placing both hands on her knees and pushing her thighs apart.

“Lean back on me if you need to,” he whispered, kissing behind her ear and the side of her neck. “Open your mouth.”

She did as she was told, turning her head slightly to the side. She heard the bullet vibrator come to life with a faint buzz then felt the small device touch her tongue and gently trace over her lips and chin until it finally settled on her right nipple. A gasp escaped her lips and her head tilted back onto Clark’s left shoulder.

Clark didn’t stop lavishing every inch of accessible skin with kisses and gentle bites. He listened as her breathing became shallower and her pulse grew faster. He switched the vibe to her other nipple and grabbed her right breast, palming it with a bruising grip.

The hand that held the vibe trailed lower, lingering briefly at her navel before pressing firmly against the hood of her clit. She cried out from the sudden wave of pleasure coursing through her body. She leaned back as Clark had suggested, pressing her back to his chest for support as her legs began to shake from the vibrations against her sensitive and previously untouched bundle of nerves.

“You look so good like this, pet.”

He continued to tease her with his hands, his mouth and the vibe, making goosebumps run up and down her body. He paid close attention to the sound of her heart, never letting her get too close to the edge. He slid the vibrator through her wet folds, dipping it into her core.

“Please, Sir,” she moaned into his ear. 

She moved her hands to palm at his erection through the thin fabric of his briefs, but he swatted at her hand away with a tisk.

“Use your words, Kitten.”

“I want your cock.”

“Where are your manners?”

“May I, please, have your cock, Sir?”

“Good girl,” he whispered in praise, his breath tickling the shell of her ear.

He turned off the little vibrator, setting it aside for later and leaving her whining at the loss of stimulation. Her skin gained a new layer of goosebumps from the rush of cool air on her back as he moved. She felt a hand press below her chin, tilting it upwards.

“Suck,” he ordered with one hand firmly grasping the base of his dick. She stuck out her tongue, moaning when she felt the heavy weight press against it. Clark released a loud groan himself as her lips closed around his girth.

“Good girl. Always so obedient for me.”

She moved awkwardly, having trouble balancing with her wrists and ankles bound. He could smell her growing more wet as she swallowed his length enthusiastically. Her thighs were quivering from the effort needed to hold herself at the height of his hips, but he suspected she was also getting rather desperate for her release. She’d been dangerously close to falling over the edge with the vibrator and now she was rubbing her thighs together, trying to get some much-needed friction on her clit. She was turning into a shaking puddle at his feet and he found her increasingly hard to resist, especially with the scent of her lust having long since filled the room.

“Now, now, babygirl… You know you don’t get to play with yourself without my permission.” He tugged at her hair. “Do you have something to ask me?”

“May I please have your cock, Sir?”

“You had my cock, Kitten.”

“May I please have it in my pussy?”

“Such a polite little fucktoy, aren’t you?”

He removed the blindfold from her eyes and walked behind her to unlock her cuffs, leaving them on. When Clark returned in front of her, he handed her a small bottle of lube and the little purple cock ring.

“Do you want to help me put it on?”

Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. “Yes, Sir.”

She took both items and slicked the ring with a generous amount of lubricant before stroking Clark’s cock with the excess, the mix of lube and spit making it nice and slippery. She carefully pushed the silicone ring until it sat at the base of his dick. He immediately felt the pressure build and his erection start to throb. Meanwhile, she giggled at the sight of the little elephant head sitting against her dom’s happy trail.

“The things I do to make you happy, babygirl,” Clark chuckled, shaking his head. He bent down and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to pick her up. He laid down on his back in the middle of the bed with his girlfriend straddling his waist then reached for the bullet vibrator he’d used previously and placed it in the loop of the cockring through what was meant to be the elephant’s eyes. His cock was already looking red and angry, the veins bulging more than they ever had before.

“Go ahead my beautiful girl, sit on my cock.”

She wrapped her hand around his pulsing member and sank down with an obscene moan. Once he was fully sheathed, she stayed still, waiting for her next command. He reattached the cuffs so that each hand was tied to one of her ankles, forcing her to keep her pelvis low. Clark snaked his fingers between their bodies and turned the vibrator on to its highest setting. Her hips bucked against the vibrations and she released a small cry. The only thing keeping her from collapsing against his chest were the cuffs.

“Alright, Kitten, ride my cock.”

Her eyes were shut tight and she shook her head.

“I can’t, Sir, it’s too much.”

A stray tear ran down her cheek. He immediately sat up, wiping it away and cupping her face.

“Shh, look at me my sweet girl.” He waited until her eyes locked with his. “I know you can do this; don’t you trust me to give you only as much as you can take?”

She nodded quickly, taking a deep breath to brace herself. Clark leaned his forehead against hers and slid his hands down to her hips, guiding her slowly until she found her own rhythm. He bent his head down, taking one of her nipples between his teeth and pinched the other between his index and his thumb.

He could hear her heart pounding against her ribcage and the increasing number of hitches in her breath. She was fighting her body, desperately trying to keep herself from crashing over the edge. She couldn’t move more than an inch or two with each bounce, the cockring constantly pressing against her clit and the vibrations travelling deliciously over the sensitive bud.

“Sir -”

He released her breast with an obscene pop. “Yes, Kitten?”

“I’m so close. Can I please -” Her head fell to his shoulder with a loud moan.

“Can you what?” he whispered in her ear, kissing her exposed neck.

She pulled away, doing her best to hold his gaze.

“Sir, may I please come?”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” he teased, purposefully ignoring her question.

“Please, please, please, Sir, can I please come?”

“Yes, babygirl. Come for me.”

She moved with renewed vigor, her walls gripping and milking his dick.

“I’m gonna,” her sentence was interrupted by another moan. “Your cock feels so good! Sir, I’m coming!”

Clark was sure the neighbors would hear her cries through the walls as she came apart above him. Her entire body shook as she lost balance, felling forward against him.

“That’s my good girl,” he soothed, rubbing her sides. “Now, finish your job,” he ordered, releasing her cuffs.

He settled back against the pillow, allowing her to brace herself with her hands against his chest. She rode out the end of her high, enthusiastically riding his cock until she felt Clark shudder beneath her at which point she collapsed on top of him, exhausted and blissed out. Clark slid out of her, shifting to switch off the vibrator and carefully removing the tight ring which was now uncomfortably squeezing his flaccid cock.

“Thank you, Sir.” Clark felt her smile against his chest.

“You’re very welcome, sweet girl. Thank you for being so well behaved at Bruce’s party tonight.”

“I love you, Sir.”

Clark placed his index under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his lips.

“I love you, too, Kitten,” he whispered between kisses. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back into bed.”

“But you’re so comfy,” she whined.

“Oh no, missy, you don’t get to fall asleep on me and have us both wake up all sticky.”

He lifted her effortlessly and walked to the bathroom with her clinging to him like a koala. He started the water for a bath then turned to the sink, filling a cup with water which he held to his girlfriend’s lips as she drank. When the bath was mostly full, he stepped in, sinking them both down into the hot water.

“You know, purple looks good on you,” she teased, her eyes closed and her head resting on Clark’s shoulder. He nuzzled her hair with a small smile.

“You think I should change my suit to make it purple and red instead of blue and red?”

“No. From now on, purple is only for me,” she mumbled, already half asleep.

“Alright, love. Only for you,” he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Male!dom, Fem!sub, light bondage (Handcuffs), blindfolding, use of toys: bullet vibrator + purple, elephant-shaped cockring, Oral sex (M receiving), unprotected vaginal sex, use of collar, teasing but no degradation, fucktoy (affectionate), slight over-stimulation.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
